kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Float Islands
|theme = Tropical islands and seas |boss = Kaboola (Kirby's Dream Land), Lololo & Lalala (Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra) |common enemies = Kirby's Dream Land Main Mode: Blipper, Bronto Burt, Coner, Gordo, Kabu, Shotzo, Squishy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wizzer Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game: Blatzy, Blipper, Coner, Flotzo, Gordo, Grumples, Koozer, Peezer, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo Kirby Super Star (Ultra): Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber Broom Hatter, Burning Leo, Chilly, Gordo, Kabu, Knuckle Joe, Sir Kibble, Squishy, Twizzy |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty }} Float Islands is the third stage of Kirby's Dream Land and the second stage of the Spring Breeze sub-game in Kirby Super Star/''Ultra. It comes after Castle Lololo in the original game, but as Castle Lololo was removed from Spring Breeze, it comes after Green Greens in the remake instead. Float Islands is followed by Bubbly Clouds. In Revenge of the King, it is replaced by Illusion Islands. Intro Kirby is fishing and catches a Blipper. Kirby inhales the Blipper into his mouth but also inhales his bobber and hook, which he struggles to take out. In ''Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby doesn't catch a Blipper but instead catches an ordinary generic fish. General Information Float Islands is made up of several parts. The first area is a chain of tropical islands in the sea with water-related enemies such as Squishy and Blipper. After going through this area, Kirby enters a cave filled with Kabus and a lot of dangerous spikes. On the other side of the cave is a large ship, and at the end of the ship Kirby can enter a room with a Warp Star. The Warp Star lands in a whale's blowhole, and the whale then launches Kirby up in the sky where Kaboola is fought. In Kirby Super Star, the first two areas are shortened and the ship is replaced by a castle. Before Kirby can grab the Warp Star, he has to fight Mr. Frosty. This time the Warp Star takes him to another castle which is believed to be Castle Lololo due to the fact that Lololo & Lalala are fought in this area. Copy Abilities Music Etymology Float Islands' name is derived from "float," which can either refer to scoops of ice cream floating in a glass of juice, a soft-drink, or a milkshake; or simply anything that can float, such as a raft or ship. Related Quotes Trivia *Part of the song that plays on the stage was the basis for the music that plays in the Save Cottages during The Great Cave Offensive in Kirby Super Star. That particular arrangement would be remixed in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the music for the All-Star Rest Area that appears between matches in All-Star Mode. *The music from this stage has been remixed often: it also appears in Collapse Castle in Kirby: Canvas Curse, in the Smash Ride sub-game from Kirby: Squeak Squad, in the theme for the Aqua Star levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, among others. *One cutscene in Kirby's Epic Yarn is similar to the intro of Float Islands. *Scenery from Float Islands is used as a backdrop for Kirby's Dream Land-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Gallery Floatislands.png|The intro as it appears in Kirby Super Star. Float_Islands_1.png|Kirby boards the large ship in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:Float_Islands_2.png|The sky visited right before the battle with Kaboola in Kirby's Dream Land. Float_Islands_Background_1.PNG|The sea surrounding the Float Islands in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Float_Islands_Background_2.PNG|The inside of the Kabu-infested cave. de:Sommerinseln fr:Iles Flottantes it:Isole Galleggianti ja:フロートアイランズ zh:漂流岛屿 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Water Category:Sky